disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade
Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade is a new parade at Disneyland Park, which premiered on March 31 , 2007 for the resort-wide 15th Anniversary Celebration. The parade replaces The Wonderful World of Disney Parade, a parade which had been featured at the park since 1998 and featured floats dating from as early as 1992, the park's official opening. Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade has eight brand new floats and aims to put emphasis on the varied performances of its cast members - ranging from puppetry, acrobatics, juggling, and stilt walking. It features a new song "Just Like We Dreamed It" written by Sunny Hilden and performed by Renee Sands & Ruben Martinez, plus orchestral music arranged by Steve Sidwell. The entire parade was directed by Katy Harris, and is the first Disneyland Paris parade to be designed and built entirely in France. Floats There are eight floats in total, less floats than in the Wonderful World of Disney Parade. However, each float is split in two, with the halves representing different Disney flims, although some are an assortment of various characters that fit into a category (e.g. Disney Princesses, villains, etc.) It is unknown if any new floats will be added over time. However, A guest with a good sense of smell can tell that each float has its own smell, One that most everybody can smell is the Dream of Power, which has a smell of sulfur. Pre-Parade A traditional start of most parades at Disneyland Paris is an assortment of Disney characters greeting guests and leading the floats, often dancing or conversing with the audience. Characters in the opening, which tend to vary from day to day, include Lilo & Stitch, Genie, Daisy Duck, Lewis and Wilbur Robinson, Pocahontas, Brer Bear, Kenai, Koda, Esmeralda, Quasimodo, Cloplin, and Cruella De Vil. All of the characters have previously appeared in other parades, although this is Lilo and Stitch's first appearance together in any parade set in Disneyland Park, as they have always appeared in parades at Walt Disney Studios Park(Stitch alone appeared in the Disneyland park Villain's Parade the year before). Float 1: Dreams of Imagination The first float appears to be based on a giant storybook lying on the bottom of the float. Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse stand in a giant hot air balloon shaped like the sun. They have anchored down on a giant purple crescent moon which sits on the back of the float. Donald Duck stands in the center on a revolving platform, while Goofy rests on the back of a pile of books, blowing bubbles. Pluto along with Chip 'n Dale lead the float. Float 2: Dreams of Laughter & Fun This float is a combination of Alice in Wonderland and Pinocchio. A line of walking playing cards leads the float, followed by the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter and the Queen of Hearts. A larger-than-life Alice is trapped in the White Rabbit's cottage, with her arms and legs sticking out, and her face visible in the house. Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee stand on her shoes, while the March Hare precariously balances on a giant teacup Alice holds in her hand. The Cheshire Cat, The Caterpillar and other characters decorate the float. On the other side, Pinnochio dances below Jiminy Cricket who is perched on a high tower with marionette puppets jumping up and down (really bungee artists, similar to those in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams). Originally stilt walkers followed with marionettes from Stromboli's puppet show, but these were replaced in 2008 by Can Can and Russian Cossack dancers. Float 3: Dreams of Friendship Another giant storybook makes up this view, serving as a divider for the two different themes, Toy Story 2 and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plastic green army soldiers lead the parade and Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex (sculpted by Nick Petronzio), Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Toy Soldiers, RC Car, Etch-E-Sketch, Mr. Spell and the Little Green Men trapped in their spaceship adorn the float. The other side features Winnie the Pooh standing outside his house preparing for a special party, with plenty of honey pots scattered throughout the float. Piglet and Eeyore follow playing chase with Tigger who bounces around wearing jumping stilts ( powerbocking ). Float 4: Dreams of Fantasy This float is made up of Peter Pan and Mary Poppins. A group of pirates, led by Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, wield the flag of the Jolly Roger as Captain Hook's ship sails into view, the crocodile swimming below it. Wendy and Peter Pan wave from a window. A version of Big Ben stands in the middle of the float. The second half features Mary Poppins and chimney sweep Bert having a jolly holiday in their magical world featuring the carousel. Dancing penguins follow the float. Float 5: Dreams of Power This float features the Disney Villains. The float is led by flame dancers who juggle and use poi. The peak of Bald Mountain comes into view with the giant demon Chernabog perching on top. Jafar in his cobra form slithers along at the front. On the right-hand side, Maleficent and the Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs send daunting looks at guests. On the opposite side, Hades fumes at the guests and Scar lurks in the shadows with crazed eyes. Perching on the back of the float is the sea witch Ursulaoriginally follwed by Flotsam and Jetsam puppets, however these were replaced in 2008 by octopus dancers. Float 6: Dreams of Adventure A giant, old tree makes up this float, which includes characters from The Lion King and The Jungle Book. Simba sits on Pride Rock at the front of the tree, with giraffes and ostriches leading. Rafiki stands on the rock just before the tree, Timon & Pumbaa after. Various animals from those 2 films are visible in the tree's branches, including the snake Kaa. The back portion is King Louie's temple, where himself and Baloo dance. The float also includes large bongo drums that are played during the parade. Following the float are vultures on jumping stilts (the same used by Tigger). Floats 7-8: Dreams of Romance As the parade draws to a close, the Disney Princesses arrive for the finale, but since there are so many, three floats had to be created. The Little Mermaid and Aladdin make up the first float. Ariel and Prince Eric sit on the front of the float together, while at the rear, Aladdin gently pushes Princess Jasmine on a magical tree swing. The next and final float features the rest of the Disney Princesses: Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, and Belle from Beauty and the Beast. While Belle and Beast dance in a rose-covered gazebo at the front with Snow White and her prince on a bridge behind them. Cinderella, Prince Charming, Aurora and Prince Phillip bring up the rear, where a white castle stands on a hilltop in the clouds. Flower girl dancers lead the float. For the new Generation Festival in 2010, the second float will also feature Tiana and Prince Naveen from Disney's 2009 film The Princess and the Frog. References See also * Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams * Dreams of Fantasy Parade External links Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Toy Story Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Peter Pan Category:Mary Poppins Category:Disney Villains Category:The Lion King Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Cinderella Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Princess and the Frog